of prison breaks, and metal figurines
by BBC-fixed
Summary: what if Erik had told Charles of his torture in prison, what if Charles was there when the soldiers came?


It was very rare that Charles would bow down to constant pestering from anyone but the children he held under his care. Normally if others continued to argue to try and get him to do something they might just find themselves in the fountain with no idea how they got there. But here he was exhausted from trying to track the mutant that was hopping around the country after leaving a stunned president, and the adults in the mansion asking him again and again if he was sure it wasn't Eriks work. He had tried to tell them, that this wasn't Eriks style, the president had not as of yet gained enough of Eriks hatred for him to let someone else do him off. But despite his attempts, and him even metaphorically putting his foot down they still asked. So here he was traveling to Eriks plastic prison just to prove a point.

He was aware of why they asked him if he was sure so many times, he thought as he steered his wheelchair to the 'metal drop off zone' smiling half mindedly at the bored security guard who helped him across to the plastic equivalent. They thought that he would let his 'friendship' for Erik get in the way of his rationality, and as funny as it was to see adults dance (or stomp in Logans case) around his relationship with Erik, it was insulting. He had been on the opposite side of battlefields to Erik enough times to know where his affection interfered. Him being aware that Erik occasionally threw all logic out the window and planned half baked schemes was something he had been doing from the very beginning. His love for Erik didn't change that he was an old fool occasionally.

The chair (he refused to call it his even though he knew that he was the only wheelchair bound visitor) creaked uncomfortably along the long cement corridors, and he couldn't help but shiver at the cold feeling the building always gave. Huge plastic doors droned open as they approached and he was once again scanned for metal, before the long bridge that led to the lonely prison arrived. "I can go from here" he stated voice firm holding no room for sway for the security guards to question him as he began pushing himself towards Erik. He held back his smile as he got vague feelings of 'stubborn old coot' from the room he had left.

The jail door opened and closed behind him in quick succession, Erik was sitting tight wound on the small slab they called a bed looking at the book held in his tight fingers. Something was wrong with Erik, he knew that much had for a good while now, but Erik never offered anything more than "Prison isn't fun friend" when he asked. Reading his mind was out of the question, but he was worried, perhaps that's why he let himself be pestered to come here despite knowing it wasn't Eriks work. Rolling forward to come to a stop with his knees almost touching Eriks he started talking words soft so the cameras couldn't pick it up easily "It's a good book Erik, but I don't think that's what has you looking so puzzled" Placing his hand on top of Eriks fingers that were wrapped around the book like a prayer, he stared into Eriks eyes.

Something was definitely wrong with Erik, something that was about to reach it's precipice and throw him off. Eriks eyes were harsh steel instead of the soft silver they usually were, his mouth was taunt, and his stress lines were evident. "What is wrong Erik" he pleaded voice low and private, he knew he was begging, that if he could he would be on his knees so he could know what was causing this pain in Erik. He would do anything to know what was troubling him and how to stop it, anything that is apart from - "well don't you know Charles? Aren't you the great mind reader" Eriks voice came like it was dragged from his lungs - that.

"You know that I would never read your mind without your permission" he said, it was a fact they both knew, a unspoken truce in this never ending war between them, this never ending dance of lovers and enemies. He had wanted to so many times, wanted to dip into the mind he knew and held so dear, but he never would not without permission. Just as Erik had never touched his wheelchair without his, there was concessions they both made. Mostly for themselves, but concessions none the less. In this moment he could see that Erik wanted him to have less morals, to rip into his mind like a hurricane and take the answers from him. However they both knew he never would.

"I..." Erik started finally releasing the book from his death grip only to grab his hand and place his fingers on his temples his voice was low and harsh as he continued "I can't say it Charles." Charles took a moment to sigh and stroke the soft skin under his fingers, before sinking in gently and lovingly, ignoring the familiarity and focusing on the aim of this. Bypassing surface thoughts and ignore the call of the past memories he already knew, he focused on finding the memories Erik wanted him to find, focused on helping his dearest friend.

When he found what Erik was willing him to he took a second to grip Eriks hand, and allowed himself to do the metal equivalent to running his hand down Eriks back. Then he pulled out gently and carefully, before he closed his eyes knowing that they would be hard and Erik did not need them pointed at him. Instead he clenched his jaw and threw his anger and rage out through the building savouring for a moment the distant yelps of pain as they all feel unconscious. "I think Erik today is the day I break you out" he said voice calm and warm "could you push me whilst I open the door?"

It was child's play to manipulate the unconscious security gaurds into opening the door and bringing the bridge across, especially when he was this angry. They dared try and come for his kids, they dared to use Erik to try and get his kids. They dared to torture someone who had already been tortured more than anyone ever should. He felt no sympathy for the security gaurds and watchers in the room as they passed through, no sympathy as they walked through empty corridors littered with security gaurds with batons that had hit Erik. No sympathy as they passed the body of the main security guard with his brutal ways when they changed him into his wheelchair. None as they left the building with a bigger hole that they entered it with (metal hinges so small yet like putty in Eriks hands) he had no sympathy for those who had no sympathy for Erik, or for his children.

"My car is at the end of the street, you are more than welcome to come with me. However feel free to leave if you wish" he stated knowing that Erik would not like to be trapped, would not like being ordered. "If what is about to happen happens you will need all the help you can get" Erik answered walking briskly beside him to the car, and helped him in. "In that case your room has been kept as was" He started as the car roared into life "I believe we are having pizza for dinner" Although he was looking at the road ahead he could feel Erik sink into his seat in relieve as his torture cell faded into the back round.

The trip back to the mansion was silent, the air heavy with Eriks steadying breaths, and his own worry. His knuckles were white where they met the steering wheel, and he had to prevent himself from asking Erik to speed them up more times that he would like. However these were his kids they were talking about, his kids who had 'escape drills' as much as their fire drills, and he wished that they didn't have to. He knew it would serve them well, that if the worst happened before they got back they would escape. He refused to think of how many, how many would be left behind, how many would mentally scream for him. Clenching his jaw he flipped the switch meant for x men missions and let the car propel down the roads like a rocket, his kids would never scream for him and he wouldn't come. He was going to be there for them.

Eriks hand lay gently at his hip, knowing like they both did that it was a way to comfort him now that his legs were well his legs "We'll get there Charles" Eriks voice was hard and sure, the one reserved for threats "I will not allow my weakness to affect your kids" and in the whispered silence of the car Charles heard the almost silent "not ever again" His fingers tightened further around the steering wheel as they approached the end of their journey. "This is not your fault Erik" he sais voice the one he uses to make sure he was listened to, the one that told kids they weren't monsters in the middle of the night. He had never managed to convince Erik he wasn't a monster but he would convince him of this. "No the blame for this lies solely on Striker and I will make sure he knows that" he knew his words and voice were entering the dangerous zone that meant he was about to tear someone apart, but it seemed to calm Erik.

Soon enough the mansion grew before them and Charles placed a hand on top of Eriks that still cradled his hip "I think we are going to have mansion to ourselves this week, it's been a while since the children had a holiday" he would not have the kids at the mansion when all hell broke lose, and cowards with guns came to take them. They would be far away with Logan, Jean, Ororo and Scott, and he would stay and make them learn that the only reason he hadn't torn this world from their clutches is that he still had what Erik didn't. He still had hope.

"That is unless you wish to escort the children" He continued already getting out of the car, years of doing this meaning he could get out quickly "Of course you would have to promise to play nice" Eriks face was confused, the lines chiselled from many a night puzzling over papers and ideas were showing, his hands were just out from his hip an impulsive gesture to feel all the metal, a grounding gesture he had learnt over the years. "Charles" even his voice was unsure "Charles you would trust me with the kids?" and his legs were spread, setting him firm on the ground. He was ready to run, unsure why he had been forgiven, why he wasn't left on the street believing he was a seven year old.

Erik had never understood his trust of him, preferring to linger on the past. Nodding to the house and steering himself towards him he allowed himself a pause to find the words to explain his trust of Erik. "This isn't your fault" that much was simple, that much was set in stone "and in all the years I've had this school, or had it as a sanctuary you have only dared to try and harm a kid once" and he could see Eriks reaction to that, the slight twitch in memory of Rogues screams. "You know what happened then and I believe it will never happen again" and it was true, they had had a... discussion about him kidnapping Rogue. One that had included a fair bit of screaming from him, and many many apologies from Erik. They both knew that would never happen again.

"Never again" Erik nodded voice so sincere that anyone would believe him, well maybe not Logan who he knew was approaching the door. The door opened and Logan with a scowl and an unlit cigar appeared "damn kids" he muttered to the ground, not yet seeing them, a quick scan meant that he knew that the kids had pestered him to only smoking outside in the cold. He couldn't help but smile, his kids had this gruff man under their thumb, two gruff men under their thumb it seemed if Eriks nervous shuffle was anything.

"Logan" he shouted making sure to startle him enough to drop his cigar "how is babysitting going for you?" moving closer to Logan he could see speckles of glitter on his cheek, and ah yes Joide had shown him her party trick of making people sneeze confetti. Logans gaze softened from where he was glaring at his cigar "damn kids been playing me all day" he said voice struggling to star gruff and nonchalant even as he thought about all the kids. When he looked up, his claws came out and he was reminded of a mother cat "Professor why is he here?" and the he was so emphasised that his displeasure was very evident. "well Logan I'm glad you enjoyed your day with the kids" he started ignoring the tension easily after all these years and moving into the house "because you are going to take them on a holiday for the week"

Ignoring Logans muffled swearing and complaints was easy and sending out a telepathic "pack light kids you're going to the beach for a week" was even easier, and the sound that erupted from upstairs made him smile. He wished it was under better circumstances, but they did need a holiday. Too much had happened recently, he continued moving towards his office answering telepathic questions from the kids, he had made sure to teach them how to point questions at him like that. A laugh was startled out of him when he heard the question "Will Logan teach me how to swim?" and a quick check to make sure Logan could swim meant that Logan would now teach Tara to swim.

Erik rushed to open the doors for him before holding them for him and eventually entering himself, he ignored the doors closing a touch too fast to be normal on Logan who simply opened it again. "So is he coming professor?" Logan asked glaring at Erik and giving up on his cigar sliding it back into his pocket. He looked at Erik and raised an eyebrow waiting for Erik to answer them both, would he go and help with the kids, or would he stay to protect the mansion. A slight shake of the head, meant he had chosen the second option and a weak "No I can't be bothered listening to you for a week" was the excuse. However before Logan could answer starting what would no doubt be a fight that would be short lived but nevertheless ruin his study a knock sounded from the door.

"come in Ororo!" he said watching Logan and Erik both drop their defensive posture as she came in, both of them afraid to get on her wrong side. "Oh hello Erik I see you are out of prison" she said voice soft, and this is why she was so loved by the children, she was so understanding. "Hello Ororo" was Eriks reply although he gave a small flick of his eyes to her eyes just to make sure he wasn't about to fly out the window. "Why are we going to the beach?" she continued closing the door with a small gust of wind and sitting casually opposite him. She knew him too well to believe a spontaneous holiday it seemed, and he had planned to tell them anyway so with a quick message to Jean and Scott he promised to tell her soon enough.

"Is no one concerned that this maniac is out of his cage?" Logan asked glaring at Erik, and just as Erik was no doubt going to insult him again Jean and Scott came banging through the door arguing. "I'm telling you you can't just" "no I'm not It's just" "All of you sit down" he said firmly shaking his head, honestly the kids behaved better sometimes, as they all took their seats carefully arranging themselves near him so that they were all sat beside people they weren't arguing with. Taking a moment to gaze to the heavens and beg for strength he looked back down at them.

It took exactly three minutes to explain the situation to them all, and then it took twenty minutes to calm them all down. Logan was ready to shove his claws into someone, Jean was glaring into the distance, Scott was pacing around the room and there was a storm outside where there had been mild weather before. Then it took another twenty minutes to explain why they all had to go with the kids, ALL of them, yes Logan that means you. Then a further ten minutes to stop Scott and Logan arguing about who got to drive. It was a... interesting scenario that meant that as soon as all the adults had stopped causing storms, shaking cutlery and arguing the kids were ready. Packed, organised and all of them had been to the toilet.

"The children are ready" he said loudly cutting off another argument between Logan and Scott, Ororo and Jean had been planning a route to the safe house they had at the beach. "I can and will provide cover for as long as I can in Cerebro" they all knew that meant that no one would ever know they were there, and that is what they needed. "But first let me say goodbye to the army of children about to break into here in excitement" and despite the situation he felt a swell of love for his kids. He pushed through them and opened the door easily, finding a few of the older students jumping bad looking guilty. They had no doubt been attempting to eavesdrop, more aware perhaps than the younger children.

"It is alright" he said voice honest and soothing, and he knew that it meant more than they currently were aware of, that it wasn't simply him overlooking their eavesdropping, it was a promise. The kids immediately flocked to them, carrying rucksacks, and backpacks, already forming travel partners and clutching their hands. The atmosphere was one of excitement and although he was aware that telling them the truth would make them more cautious whilst driving he refused to. He refused to taint the school for them, refused to make the one sanctuary a place of fear. So instead he said his goodbyes, hugged the children who wished to hug him, reminded some of their forgotten medication. Then when they had all finished their goodbyes, he told Ororo (who had glared at Logan and Scott and was now the driver) to wait for a signal from him and headed to cerebro.

It would be hard long work making sure they weren't noticed on their way to the beach safe house, but he refused to let them be seen in case Striker had more eyes than they currently were aware of. The familiar voice welcomed him to Cerebro and he entered quickly knowing that they were on a time limit, placing the equipment on his head he sank into it, gave a signal to Ororo, and began the long process of taking them to where they needed to go unnoticed. So the next hours passed in a haze of disguised buses, overlooking eyes, and nonchalant drivers who only needed a nudge to ignore them. The food stop was harder, changing how the children looked in the minds of both costumers and workers a like was taxing work. Then with the finality of a shutting garage door he sank out, they had made it safely, no one noticed them and now they were safe.

His head ached and his hands trembled, he had stayed in cerebro far longer than his limit was and he knew that he would sleep like the dead that night, and he could only pray that Striker did not come tonight. As he left the room hands still jittering he found Erik who was covered in sauce of some kind, and had flour on his face. "I couldn't find any pizza in the kitchen, and I thought only ordering for two would look suspicious so..." and he trailed off gazing at his shaky hands and weary face, he was worried. "That sounds delightful, would you mind if I slept whilst it is cooking?"

He already knew the answer, his powers took a while to sink back inside his self made restrictions when he had overtaxed himself. He knew that the pizzas weren't in the oven yet, and that Erik wanted to hold him. Instead Erik placed a chaste kiss on his head and left for the kitchen, and he left for his bedroom, and they were both wishing the other followed. He would go back to the normal restrained Charles Xavier after he slept, and Erik would continue pretending that there wasn't left overs in the fridge that they could have ate. But for now he would sleep, safe in the knowledge that Erik would never let anyone hurt him.

He was woken by a knock at his door, and he wondered if it was one of the kids before remembering who it was "come in Erik" he called using the bar beside his bed to pull himself into a sitting position. Erik entered carrying two plates loaded with pizza, behind him was floating metal tray with drinks on it. He was handed a plate full of pizza and Erik silently sat beside him with his, the metal tray coming to rest between them. They ate in silence for a moment before Erik sighed and moved closer to him "I always worry when you spend so long in Cerebro" and it was a confession, a tentative broach of silence. "I always worry when you aren't here" he admitted and it was the truth, he didn't trust the brotherhood past Mystique, and he worried even more when he was in prison.

Neither of them tried to console the fears, because they both knew there was no point, cerebro was dangerous, and so were Eriks plans. "Why do you think Striker wants cerebro?" Erik asked voice layered with his own worries and thoughts. They both knew that cerebro in the wrong hands was dangerous as best, and equivalent to the atom bomb at worst. "I do not know" he admitted before taking another bite to allow the admission to sink in "but I do know he will never get it, he will never get my kids" Erik nodded before clasping their hand between them and adding voice soft but full of promise "he will never get you either"

Striker didn't come for them that night, and he supposed that getting the clearance to ransack a school is a delicate thing and they might not expect him just yet. So he lets himself soak up the feeling of Eriks arm around him, his breathing against his neck, the soothing familiarity they find in their affection. He knows that soon Erik will jolt awake without moving before sinking back into the bed when he realises where he is. Running a hand through Eriks hair he smiled at the plates from last night, abandoned in the realisation that cuddling and sleep was far preferable. He needed a plan for the day, a way to keep them both away from the nervous anticipation of waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He would need to call Mystique, who would no doubt find out about Eriks prison break in a meeting about the mansion. Tell her he and Erik was safe, and that she did not need to worry about them just yet. Then he would need to prepare both of them for her inevitable visit, she was still concerned about him even after all these years. He would need to put his mind back into it's lease, stop picking up on stray thoughts, and focus again. But first he would deal with Erik who was nuzzling into his shoulder pretending he wasn't fully awake yet, maybe he could convince him to make them pancakes. Maybe they could continue pretending they weren't preparing to tear guns out of vicious officers who were willing to kill kids.

"I know you are awake Erik" he mumbled voice hoarse from sleep, soft from love "I've known you too long for you to pretend" he finished hands petting through Eriks hair. Erik squinted at him, eyes soft like molten silver, and then a kiss was pressed to his shoulder "I should have known better Leibling" his voice was soft like silk and after another kiss to his lips this time Erik got out of bed. Pulling himself up he smiled at Erik in thanks when he held his wheelchair in place for him, then they went to the kitchen for food. They could dress later, they wouldn't attack during the day, they both knew that wasn't how cowards worked.

"I think we should call Mystique today" he started as they ate, their spoons clinking against their bowls. Eriks face betrayed very little to everyone but a few, but the joy in his face would have been seen by all. "I keep forgetting that she can't visit you" he continued looking down into his cereal, he had been Eriks only visitor this entire time. "She will be glad you are out dear friend" he finished looking up and smiling, he wouldn't allow himself to dwell on that today. Erik looked up from the newspaper he had fetched from the post whilst Charles had headed to the kitchen "She will be glad to hear from you Charles" and he was sincere always aware that Charles wasn't sure of the boundaries between him and Mystique anymore. Never sure how much she still cared for him, and knowing that for him he loved her like he always has. So he offered Erik a smile "I love you" he said something he said a thousand times, but never lost it's meaning. "I love you as well Charles" Erik replied smiling "now eat your cereal before I have to listen to you complain it has gone soggy"

Later Charles rubbed his temples, and sighed, calling Mystique had been... interesting to say the least. They had both camped out in his study, Erik playing absently with the metal paper clips. Then he had lifted the phone and called her, knowing that she would know it was him, no one else called that phone anymore. It had taken a good half an hour to explain to her the situation, all she had heard was of the prison break, and how that allowed Striker quicker permission to come against the school. She had been about to call him to warn him, and now she was heading to the mansion refusing to sit back and let 'some Neanderthals break in to something they don't understand' without her there to help teach them.

So now he was sitting in his study watching Erik make delicate shapes and figures from paper clips, and tightening his mental control. "She says that they used me breaking you out to further their cause" he started watching the figures dip lower as Erik tensed "I wonder if me punching them in the face would further it more?" he finished watching Erik smile. The metal continued to dance as Erik replied "you were never one for physical violence Charles" the figurines shifted into someone recognisable and he smiled at the tiny metal Charles "however I don't believe that that will make you hold back when they come" It was true. Shoving a sigh through his nose he watched Eriks turn to face him, the figures coming to rest on his desk "It won't Erik" it was a promise, a threat "they came for my kids, they hurt you, I'm going to show them just what a powerful mutant on a rampage looks like"

Erik surged towards him and slammed their lips together, a hand gripping his lapel tightly before he was suddenly left bereft of any of it. The figurines started dancing again, and this time it looked like them both. The only thing for the next hour was the ticking of the clock, dancing figurines and kisses as they waited for either Mystique or the inevitable battering of soldiers.

In the end Mystique came first, in the body of a student scuffed shoes that turned immediately to blue feet as soon as the door closed. "Welcome back" he said as she stretched out the tension from being in a body far smaller than hers, she looked around curiously before hugging him. Sucking a breath quickly, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, still savouring every touch from her just as he always had. Then she moved to Erik and hugged him as well, moving with cat like movements that showed just how graceful she was. "Where are we waiting for these" she paused and screwed her nose up so that the correct amount of disdain was placed in the "Homosapiens" that was spat out next.

He ignored her hatred for the moment, and instead herded them into the office, where Mystique immediately took up the entire sofa lounging, somehow still feeling at home even after all these years. She eventually found a book to read as him and Erik began playing chess, no one felt like breaching the silence just yet, preferring to feel out the boundaries of the situation. "I was going to inject iron into a security gaurds ass you know" was how Mystique finally brought an end to the silence "I was going to seduce them and then knock them out with some sleeping tablets in their drink" She said it so casually that Charles couldn't help but laugh, maybe he would be more sympathetic if he didn't know what they had done to Erik.

So the time went past, the slight clicking of chess pieces on the board, and the flipping of pages providing a backdrop for their conversation. How was Ororo, were Jean and Scott still together or had the hot Canadian lumberjack torn them apart (he never wanted the image of Logan cutting wood shirtless in his head ever again) How are the kids, how was being Senator Kelly, how long had she had the Iron in the ass plan for. So it went, a semi familiar back and forth as they all kept one ear waiting for the smashed class, the pounding feet. Anything.

It came just as Charles was going to make his winning move, the sound of glass breaking in one of the upper floors, the dormitory floors. And so it began, Mystique shifted into a child to lead them to them, Erik took to crushing any and all guns, and he well he was going to show them what terror looked like. It wasn't often that Charles allowed himself to unleash his power, he normally kept it on a tight leash, aware of the consequences that lay in others minds. Aware of just how much damage he could do.

He didn't hold back that night, he unleashed it all, he sat in front of them all, and he forced them to their knees. He screamed so loud telepathically he was sure their heads would be ringing for days, he rummaged carelessly through their minds seeking the ones who were there because they wanted to be, the ones who would be willing to pull guns on children. He made them choke, made their brainwaves stop just long enough to see the fear that they had hoped to instil in children in their eyes. He had promised Erik that he wouldn't hold back, and he lied because he did hold back, but he made sure every single soldier there was aware that he could have them bleeding and comatose on his floor if he wished. Made them very aware that no one would come looking for them not if he didn't want them to.

And in the end, they left, visibly shaken from his mental... it was torture he knew what he had done would be counted as torture. Bruised from the fists of Mystique and lacerated and maimed by metal, and just before they headed off he shouted to them "Never ever dare come for kids again" before he forced them away. At the end of it all he was exhausted not from the mental strain, no but the knowledge that always came when he did something like that. Exhausted from the knowledge that he could rule the world if he wanted to, that he could kill in a heart beat, leave them blooded and terrified on the floor, he could erase their minds. That he was essentially the monster that they all feared and the only thing preventing him from becoming it was the lingering hope he still had, the kids he held so dear, his morality. And yet, it was so easy to hurt those people, aware as he was of their plan to hurt his kids.

He worried sometimes that someone would push him too far, would rip his sense from him and that he would level the world with his mind. Call him egotistical all you want but the had just made a grown soldier soil themselves with nothing but his thoughts, he had brought them to their knees and held their breath from them. He had not killed yet, but what would it take to make him become a murderer.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by hands on his shoulders, soft and sure turning he saw Erik and Mystique looking at him solemnly. "I think that went well" he said, putting an end to his thoughts and smiling "I don't think they will come back again" Mystique blinked at him slowly and nodded, knowing like she did that he needed normality after big shows of power. Erik tightened a hand around his shoulder before speaking up "does this mean we order in?" and it was all so absurd he couldn't help but laugh. Here they were three powerful mutants that took down an entire squadron of trained soldiers with guns, and now they were going to order take away.

Later as they were sitting, their meal finished and the empty boxes still lying around Charles took a moment to appreciate the fact that they were never afraid of him. That after all these years, all their troubles, strife and fights they still help him, still refuse to leave him alone. "I'm going to call Ororo tell her that the Mansion is safe but to let the kids have their week of holiday anyway" he stated heading towards the phone on his desk "feel free to stay Mystique your room is as always just like it was" He ignores the slight clench of her jaw, ignores how even after all these years she doesn't understand how he forgave her, how he still loves her. He will never understand either, not fully, never understand why he will continue loving them and making sure their rooms were just as they were before.

However it doesn't mean he won't continue, it doesn't mean that Mystique won't stay the night in her old room and make breakfast in the morning, it doesn't mean that Erik won't climb into bed with him tonight. It certainly doesn't mean that if the soldiers were to return all of them wouldn't protect each other. The didn't understand, but that didn't make it any less real.

Ororo was happy to hear it was all over, although her voice was barely recognisable with all the background noise of children laughing and waves. He talked to some of the more homesick children, told them that the mansion was there for when they came back, that their home would always be there but it was okay to leave for a while. He held his desk tightly when some of the kids shyly murmured "Goodnight I love you professor" into the phone their hands obviously clutched around their mouths. He made Jean put him on speaker phone so all the kids could shout what they had been up to at him, laughing along with their tales, and their stories. He could hear Scott and Logan fighting in the background over who could give better swimming lessons.

"I love you all" he stated when he noticed the time "however it is late, goodnight children" the chorus of goodnights, sweet dreams, and various other well wishes that came through the phone made him realise something. If he were ever to become the monster they -and he in his worst nights- feared it would be for these children, these lovely children. He would never hurt them, but he would kill to protect them. That he was sure of. He hung up after listening to Ororo complain about Scott and Logan, before the sound of thunder stopped the background arguing "goodnight my dear" he said before placing the phone back on it's receiver.

The rest of the night was peaceful, Mystique slept easy in her old bed aware that she may not fit there anymore but would always be welcomed. Erik lay face buried in Charles shoulder fast asleep in a way he never normally allowed himself to be. And Charles rested easy knowing that his children are safe, that his school was safe, that Erik was safe. Far away an angry Striker screamed at soldiers, a tortured young man was alone in a wheelchair, and a woman had her powers flickered in her eyes. But for now it was peaceful, for now they were safe.


End file.
